Innocence of a Queen
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Catherine Di Medici recalls the tragedies of her life and as she is being trialed she cannot help but finally show her sorrow. Alternate ending to the Second season.


**~Author's Note~  
**

 **Alright so this story is more focused on a somewhat alternate ending to the second season; I know it's very 'crack', but it kind of just came to me and I had to write it-so I really hope you all like it and please tell me what you think~**

 **Sincerely,**

 **~Ms. AtomicBomb**

* * *

 _I'll never forget it. My innocence was robbed back then, and even after the rescue from the Holy Father, I still never got over it. I'm stronger now, but it was because of their acts that now I am a dark and worthful woman. All my life, I have been taught to protect my family at all costs, to ensure that we are to prosper, rather than dwindle; to climb the economic ladder and gain prestige. My ancestors have never fully been recognised as monarchs but we rule with an iron fist in the "Republic" of Tuscany. With our control of the coffers of His Holiness, and our great intriguing ways, we have maintained dominance over the majority of the Italian city states_ — _specially France._

 _It has been two years since Mary arrived at my court, and since the protestant attack on the Palace, she has not been the same... I mean, why should I blame her; I was in her position years ago, and I understand what she is going through._

"Your Majesty, King Antoine of Navarre is currently being greeted at court. Your presence is most desired," a Page interrupted my thoughts.

I groaned a little bit, "Yes, of course, let us see what this wretched man wants from France again. These _Bourbons_... they need to be kept in check; first they were counts, now they are petty Kings."

I made my way out of my chambers and towards the Throne room. On my way there, I signalled my Ladies-in-Waiting to stay in position around the court and I began to approach Narcisse, who was standing outside of the Throne room.

Narcisse looked at me, a slight bit of worry in his eyes, "Catherine, there is an urgent problem; Antoine has arrived, he claims that French troops have surrounded Navarre under your command. The nobles are outraged and Francis is a little," he paused, "...indecisive."

"Hah," I scoffed, "Antoine comes here and makes such accusations? With what proof?" I could not help but roll my eyes. "He clearly is coming to cause trouble."

I continued walking towards the Throne Room and began to think to myself; _I am sure that I had not sent word for a siege on Navarre, this clearly is a decoy for something..._ As I entered the Throne Room, Francis and Mary were at their thrones, the nobles crowded around them and when Francis took note of my entrance, he darted at me—making the whole room turn around. I began to shake slightly;

 _I had been Queen Consort for such a long time, and even thought I appeared to be an outspoken person, I was still a little girl inside, clinging to my last piece of innocence, and as the whole court saw me; I felt small and surrounded by fear once again._

Francis obviously looked concerned over the matter, "Mother, it appears that King Antoine claims you have sent troops to attack Navarre, is this true?" He inquired with the slightest of initiative, as I figure he did not want to offend his own mother.

My brows furrowed in outrage, "Francis, why would you ever believe your cousin over your own mother? I have never sent word for troops to attack Navarre!"

"Mother," Francis paused, "Antoine and Conde have proof of men approaching the Navarre-French boarder; with the French banner named Her Majesty's Private Regiment. Mary does not have a regiment, but after Father's death, he entrusted you with his own private regiment, please tell us that it was not you." He did not want to believe it, I could see it in his blue eyes; but it was not as if he could do much about it.

"Francis!" I was surprised to be accused by my own son, "I have told you already, I wish for the best of France and you; I would never attack Navarre." I said, then turned to Antoine, "Even though I have the manpower to,"

"Is that a threat, Catherine?" Antoine responded, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Hah, not nearly one, just a mere fact stated." I replied with a quick chuckle. Even though Antoine was a King, he still behaved like the child he was when he grew up in our court with Francis.

"Mother," Francis spoke, his voice was somewhat shaking, "I have nothing else to do, but-"

 _Francis don't do it._

"-to place you in jail until we investigate this issue..."

 _ **Oh my good Lord, what have you done?**_

"Guards, please arrest her." Sorrow was evident in his eyes, I could see it.

"FRANCIS!" I screamed loudly, my voice echoing through the Throne room, "HOW DARE YOU? YOU WILL SEE IT WAS NOT ME!"

The guards got near me—clearly afraid—and they slowly took a hold of me. I immediately shook them off. Passing through Court like this was absolutely embarrassing, but it was not my first time—and this time, I would show Francis my innocence once again.

Entering the Royal Jail, I told a Lady-in-Waiting of mine to call for Mary, surely she would help me out in such affairs. I had waited a while until Mary entered my cell. I was overjoyed to see her and quickly made my way to her and begged her to help me out.

"Mary, for once I need you, you know I was not responsible for this!" I took her hands in mine, she could have seen the plead in my eyes. I would not be put on trial for something that I did not do.

"Catherine... I think you need to understand this," Mary's sweet voice made me a little afraid. She then neared my ear, and whispered; " _Long live the Queen._ "

With disgust, I inched away from her and then I realized that I did not know her at all. "Guards," I raised my voice, "She wants to kill m—"

I awoke in a moving platform with a crowd roaring, my head was hurting and I lifted my hand to see why such pain occurred, upon feeling warm liquid, I brought my hand back to my vision and witnessed the blood that leaked through it. Fear flooded my mind and all I could think was that I had been through worse. I looked up from the blood on my hand and saw peasants screaming at me, trying to destroy my jailed carriage.

The carriage suddenly stopped and my heart did too soon after. I was dragged out of it by my legs, I screamed in fear and tears were about to rush out of my face. The tight menacing grip on my legs reminded me of that dreadful time in my youth. I held my tears back; it was not going to happen today—I would not be degraded again. I was lost and afraid, I had not felt like this since the awful incident and now it felt even worse; people were screaming at me and trying to spit at me with such hatred in their souls.

"Please start walking towards the executioner stand, Madame," the guard next to me ushered.

 _Could this really be happening to me? After all my hard work and dedication, Francis decided to execute me like so? This could truly not be..._

There were two men with me at the executioner block, one appeared to be of noble standing like me, and the other seemed to be a simple peasant due to his poor attire and sickly state. The noble figure was then unmasked and I could not help but recognise the man—it was Narcisse. It did not look like him as much; his face was brutally wounded and then he turned to me. I gasped at the fear and sadness in his eyes, I thought I would never see such emotion coming from him. I tried to run to his aid before he was told to kneel but guards held me back.

The executioner then spoke to him, and he replied with some words, I could not hear him even though I was not too far away from him, for the crowd was raging in cheer, shouting;

 ** _"EXECUTE HIM, EXECUTE THE BASTARD HE IS!"_**

I wanted to help him out, but it was too late, the executioner raised the axe in the air and I closed my eyes shut in fear. The crowd hushed for a second and then screamed so loud I was glad I could not hear the axe break through his neck. Instead, I heard the sickening sound that made my stomach churn; the roll of a ball.

The crowd once again raged in cheer, laughing and chanting for more. The peasant was next, he was unmasked and when I saw his familiar figure, my knees went weak; I felt ill to my stomach and tears began to rush down my face. During my last moments, I did not care if I showed weakness, for what I believed I was seeing could not be repeated.

 _ **"MAY HIS BLOOD BE SPILLED UPON US!"**_ The crowd cared not for my pain or that of the man.

With that the crowd fell into deep silence—I could even hear the short breaths of the male that knelt. There was a swing of the axe, and I wished to close my eyes, but my body did not respond. The first blow did not cut off his head but hit his back and he cried in agony, his screams encouraged the crowd but made my heart weaker. My mind was empty and my heart immediately dropped. The sound of crushing bones echoed in my head.

A second blow went, but this time, it was still not the final one; had they wished to torture me this much? I collapsed to the floor, crying for this madness to end, I screamed in pain while the guards held my body up. A third blow ended his life as my screaming was the only indication of life in the square. The executioner raised his head and the crowd once again chanted in joy, how could they be so heartless?

"Madame, please, step forward, it is your time." I could barely hear him through my cries and that of the people. I could not move and so they had to drag my limp body to the stand.

Nearing the block, the executioner told me kneel and asked for my forgiveness of which I gave. I was pushed to my knees as I had faced the block. The blood of those before me was all I could see; it was the blood of the innocent and I could not hold it in my mind that there were people this psychotic.

I turned to my left and saw Mary and Conde sitting in their thrones, she looked at me with coldness in her eyes, but as she saw the tears run down my face, her hard features began to soften; I saw her mouth the words,

"Catherine, I'm sorr—"


End file.
